


Souvenirs

by kashmir



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth on his solo vacation in Jamiaca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenofalostart**](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/) and [](http://janus-74.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://janus-74.livejournal.com/)**janus_74**. ;) Much love.

He wasn't sure what drove him into the run-down souvenir shop a block down from his hotel. But there he was, wandering amid cramped aisles of stuffed fish wearing sunglasses over plastic eyes and hideous bright purple tee shirts practically screaming 'JAMAICA' at him.

He resisted the urge to put his own sunglasses back on.

He wandered aimlessly, brushing off the offer of help from the ancient-looking woman behind the counter. He's still wasn't sure what he was looking for or what the hell he was doing inside the sweltering building when he had a perfectly nice chair and daiquiri waiting for him back at the beach.

He figured his roaming the streets of Montego Bay today was all Bones' fault. She'd somehow managed to accompany him on vacation without ever leaving DC. Her voice had been in his head since he'd left her four days ago and on his fifth day of vacation, he was ready to go back. To DC. To work.

To her. And that her wasn't Tessa.

He felt more tense after five days alone on this island paradise than he had before he'd left. Again, he was quite content with laying the blame all at Bones' feet. Rationally, he knew she hadn't done it on purpose, taking up residence in his mind... and other places he didn't even want to think about. Not while Tessa was still in the picture, for however long that might be.

And when had he come to the conclusion that she was on her way out of said picture? He mused to himself. Probably around the time he'd started daydreaming about Bones sitting beside him clad in a bikini and blathering on about the anthropological aspects of this and that and trying desperately to fit in and marveling over the cultural and sociological impacts of steel drums.

He shook his head at himself, chuckling under his breath and earning him a few odd looks from his fellow shoppers. He coughed to try and cover and turned around, pretending to be interested in the myriad array of shot glasses, each one tackier than the last. He made his way down another aisle and sighed, finally admitting defeat.

He was bored. He was lonely and on vacation in Jamaica for Chrissake and he was _bored._ He missed Bones constant badgering and their bickering and, hell, he even missed her ineptness with people and how she was clueless about how most of the world lived every day.

The fact that she took vacations -- voluntarily didn't work for short periods of time -- had messed with his head. It didn't fit in with this neat little picture of her he was drawing in his head. And damned if he didn't start daydreaming about her in that bikini shortly afterward.

Booth realized his vacation would've been about three hundred percent better if he had just lost his mind momentarily and asked her to use Tessa's ticket, take a few days off. They were friends, after all. Friends could go on a ten-day island getaway at one of the most romantic resorts in Jamaica and it wouldn't mean anything.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy, he thought to himself as he made his way towards the front of the store again, stopping to peruse a shelf by a window.

He picked up a snow globe -- who would buy a snow globe from Jamaica? -- and that's when he saw it. He carefully sat down the snow globe, not willing to pay for the piece of junk if he accidentally broke it and picked the drum up, wondering how something so obviously out of place and genuine ended up in a dump of a store like this.. He was headed to the counter, wallet out, before he realized his intent was not to give this to Tessa but to Temp-Bones.

_Bones, Seeley,_ he reprimanded himself. _Her name is Bones. Keep it simple._

He sighed and just gave in, paying the lady, asking her exactly where she'd gotten this particular item. She patiently explained in her heavily flavored accent that it had been in her family for years, belonging to her husband. But since he had died, she couldn't bear to have it around. Too many bad memories, she stated. Decided to sell it, since her beloved had also apparently left her with not only a broken heart but also a huge mound of debt. He thanked her, accepting her bag and her rasp of 'Come back again, sonny boy' with a courteous smile.

He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it. Lord knows she was going to make a big deal out of it, probably sitting it on her desk in a place of honor and then Angela and Zach and everyone else were going to tease him but he found even those reasons weren't enough to _not_ give it to Bones. He could handle their ribbing. He was Seeley Booth for crying out loud.

He'd just have to make sure he never mentioned the bikini thing to her. Ever.


End file.
